Rain drops
by Simplicity of me
Summary: [PT-oneshotsongfic]Together at last...but can it last?


Rain trickled down her skin, forming little rivers that ran down her. Her hair was matted to her head, curling at the ends. She looked up to the sky, as the rain pelted her face and a tear escaped her eye, mixing with the rain before anyone could see. She sighed and looked down to the ground, stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking along the water logged pathway.

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
_

One step in front of another, the same pattern, the same speed as the one before it. People passed her in a rush, trying to escape the rain. But she continued to walk, slowly, with no destination in mind

"Panny?" The voice of the person she was trying to forget… "Please, Panny, come out of the rain"

"No" She whispered, so quiet that the person barely heard. She continued to walk, ignoring the pleas of the person behind her.

"Please, Pan, why are you out in the rain?"

She gave him no reply, only a soft sigh

"What's wrong, Please Pan, tell me"

"I love you" She whispered, but the rain took it away and he didn't hear it

"Please Pan; just tell me what's wrong so I can help! Please"

She smiled, sadly, and turned to face him "Don't you have a date to get to?"

"I cancelled" He replied, simply "Are you going to tell me what's wrong"

"You should go" She replied, turning around and walking again "You're soaked"

"No more than you" He answered, with a comic tone but she gave him a cold look "Please…there's a café over there…lets go and talk inside, in the warm"

"I'm fine" She replied, calmly "Just…leave me"

_I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I can't go on not loving you)  
_

"I can't help you Panny if you don't tell me what's wrong" He jogged round, walking backwards to face her.

She sighed and looked up; showing him her blood shot eyes "I'm in love"

He swallowed and tried to look happy "Isn't that suppose to be a good thing?"

"Not when you're in love with someone who won't even touch you" She murmured, hugging herself and looked back down to the floor

"Who…" He swallowed the lump in his throat "Who is it?"

She sighed and looked up at him, the rain beating heavily down on them, shielding the outside world from them. He looked at her, waiting for an answer but dreading it at the same time. "You"

He coughed, refusing to believe what she just said "Me?" He asked, meekly

She looked down to the floor again with a nod, her hair falling over her face. She coughed, hiding a sob

"You love…me?" He replied, with a small smile. She looked away but nodded again. And, with a wide smile, he stepped forward.

_  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo  
_

As he stepped forward, she ran past him, flinging herself forward to escape the teasing she knew was coming. But he stopped her. He grabbed her arm as she ran past and brought her to his chest

"Let me go" She sobbed, beating his chest with her fists. He grunted, feeling a sting where she hit him, but didn't let go. "Please..."

"Panny" He whispered, stopping her fists from hitting him and making her look up at him. He smiled at her, reassuring, tilting his head to one side. She looked confused for one minute, wondering why he looked at her in the way he did; like he loved her.

Closing the small space between them, he kissed her, closing his eyes. She looked to the distance, wide eyed for a moment. But, after the situation sunk in, she relaxed into his lips.  


I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I can't go on not loving you)

He rested his forehead against her, with a cocky grin placed upon his face. She smiled at him, lovingly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, the rain still falling.

"I love you too" He grinned, breaking the silence between them

"How long," She asked, looking into his eyes, "Have you been in love with me?"

"As long as I can remember" He replied, kissing her on the nose. She giggled, closing her eyes to relish the feeling of being loved…

_  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo  
_

She didn't know what woke her but she found herself wide awake in a place that was foreign to her. A wave of panic washed over her and she sat up in bed…but a heavy arm draped across her stomach stopped her. She traced the arm to its owner and smiled as the night's event crept back into her mind. She looked at the face of her lover and admired his naked body…'He loves me' She thought with a smile and hopped off the bed, removing his arm first though.

_  
(Now that I've realizes that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down  
I can't go on not loving you)  
_

She plodded to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She filled the basin with water and splashed it over her face then dabbed her face with a towel. Looking back to mirror, she nearly screamed when she saw someone standing behind her

"Trunks!" She gasped, with a smile "Don't do that"

"I'm sorry" He pouted, wrapping his arms around his waist "But I woke up and you weren't there…"

"I'm sorry" She smiled kissing his cheek

"All is forgiven" He grinned and she mocked-glared at him. He kissed her cheek with a laugh and looked at the mirror "We're finally together"

"I know" She replied, staring at their reflections "Surreal isn't it…nice but surreal"

"I'm just worried what will happen when we tell our parents" He chuckled and she paled

"I love you, you know that, right?" She gulped "Don't let Vegeta kill me"

"As long as Gohan doesn't kill me, you've got yourself a deal"  


Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

**He awoke with start in his bed, like one would from a nightmare. As his dream replayed in his head, he broke down into sobs, burying his head into his hands.**

**From a crack in the doorway, his mother watched him pour his heart out, silently.**

**"Oh Trunks" She whispered, leaving her son as she watched to her room "Why do you carry this burden alone?"**

**His sobs slowed down to a near stop, but the tears still poured. He sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Knowing that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, he got up from his bed and to the balcony outside his room.**

**"Pan…" He looked to the moon which was nearly covered with rain clouds. He sighed, feeling the strain of crying in his head. A clap of thunder echoed through the landscape, followed by the gentle patter of rain as the storm flew over him. He sighed again, enjoying the feeling the rain brought to his skin as his eyes closed…**

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo  
_

**"_Fight it Pan, please, fight" _**

**His eyes snapped open, as his memories paid him a visit**

**"_Trunks…I can't…" _**

**He remembered her expression that day…her desperate pleas for him to let her go, his demands that she stayed in their world**

**"_I'm sorry Trunks" _**

**He closed his eyes, as the scene in the hospital replayed itself…**

**"_Please, Pan…stay here…I need you"_**

**"_I can't Trunks…"_**

**"_No, Pan, don't say that. You'll make it…please"_**

**"_I love you"_**

**"_Pan, no" _The monotonic beep of the heart machine came to an end…its sound echoing through his mind as she was pronounce dead**

**"_PAN!" _**

**A victim to an accident that she shouldn't have been in**

**"_Pan, come back to me!" _**

**The blood split that night…she should have survived**

**"_Sir, she's dead…"_**

**A sayain should have pulled through…she should have made it…**

**"_Her wounds were too big" _**

**She should be here with him…'together for eternity' he thought, looking at the golden band on his finger**

**"_Pan…" _**

**A victim of a hit and run…**

**"_I love you…" _**

**Gone…**

_  
Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head_


End file.
